


A Song For Stiles

by KnownAsEmrys



Series: acoyotesmate [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnownAsEmrys/pseuds/KnownAsEmrys
Summary: Based on the prompt "Stiles and Malia + the pack as bandmates au??"





	

_ “Stalia over? Rumors are circulating about rock goddess Malia Tate today after she was spotted kissing fellow bandmate, Kira Yukimura at Artemis, an LGBT club located-” _

 

“Why are you watching this?” 

 

Stiles looked over at Scott who stood in the bathroom doorway. “Figured I’d see what people were saying about us before our interview with Ellen tomorrow,”

 

“How do you think they’d feel if they found out it was dare?” Malia asked, emerging from underneath the covers of her bed, hair messy and eyes half closed. 

 

“Disappointed  if  _ that’s _ anything to go by,” Scott answered, jerking his head to the TV.

 

_ “Does The Pack have a new power couple? Malira? Mira? Kilia? Whatever you call them, they sure are something to watch.” _

 

A recording of Malia and Kira kissing played on the screen followed by a clip of them dancing together.

 

Malia rolled her eyes. “People are idiots. Like I would cheat on my boyfriend.” 

 

“And did you notice they didn’t even say anything about me? I mean, I’'ve been dating Kira for three years and all they care about is if you two are dating now,” Scott said. 

 

Malia slid out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. 

 

“Scott, everyone assumes you’re fucking Isaac after that bathhouse photo leaked,” Stiles pointed out. 

 

“I tripped!” Scott exclaimed with all the frustration of a man tired of fighting a losing battle. 

 

“We know,” Malia assured him as she pushed him out of the bathroom doorway. “But there were also those photos of you two holding hands.”

 

“His hands were cold!”

 

“Wow. Next there's gonna be a picture of you two kissing and you'll claim it was because you  _ accidentally _ stepped under mistletoe so you  _ had  _ to.” Stiles said.

 

“You know what? Maybe I'll kiss  _ you _ in front of the paps.” Scott said. 

 

“Scott, I'm flattered but I'm taken,” Stiles said.

 

“So am I!”

 

Malia laughed from the bathroom as she added “By Isaac or Kira?”

 

Scott groaned and didn't respond, choosing to focus on dressing rather than his friends. 

 

Stiles decided to back off and check his twitter mentions. He felt the familiar exasperation of seeing tweets of “fuck me” and “fist me daddy” that some of his grosser fans tweeted at him. Mostly, his mentions were blowing up with some fangirls being very happy him and Malia were likely going to break up while a lot of them were upset because they thought they were good together. 

 

Quickly, he tapped out,  _ “@WereCoy0te and I are not breaking up. Her kiss with @KitsuneBabe was a dare given by @Lahey14!” _

 

He stared at his tweet a moment, then tweaked it to say, _ ”I'm not breaking up with @WereCoy0te over her kiss with @KitsuneBabe. It was a dare guys!”  _

 

He figured leaving Isaac out of it would save him some drama. 

 

“When are we meeting for rehearsal?” Malia asked as she came out of the bathroom. 

 

“In like an hour.” 

 

Malia quickly pulled on her boots. “Great. I’m gonna drag Isaac and Kira on a coffee run and we’ll meet you there.”

 

“Doughnuts too?” Stiles suggested. 

 

“Sure.” Malia kissed Stiles’ cheek before making her way to the door.

 

“And don’t kiss Kira again!”

 

“Isaac’s fair game then?” She asked.

 

“Nah, you wouldn’t want to make Scott jealous.”

 

He heard Malia’s laugh through Scott’s defeated sigh and the sound of it made him smile. 

 

-

 

Scott had just shoved a doughnut in Isaac’s mouth to prevent him from kissing his cheek for his periscope viewers again when Malia dragged him away without a word.  

 

“Something wrong, Lia?” He asked. 

 

“No, I just need your help with something, and I need you to promise that  _ no matter what _ , _ you won't tell Stiles _ ,” Malia said. 

 

Scott furrowed his brow. “It's nothing bad is it?”

 

“Of course not! I just need a favor.”

 

“What do you need?” Scott prompted.

 

“Promise me you won't tell Stiles first,” She insisted firmly. 

 

“I promise,” Scott said.

 

“Help me write a song.”

 

Scott smiled so big that Malia had to look away in embarrassment.  “For Stiles?”

 

“No for Kira,” She said sarcastically.  “Yes, for Stiles.”

 

Malia chanced a glance at her friend whose smile could still outshine the sun. 

 

“Don't look at me like that,” She muttered, starting to blush.

 

“Sorry, I just didn't expect this from you,” Scott said. “You always said writing love songs was cheesy and you'd never do it.”

 

Malia shifted uncomfortably. “Yeah, well, maybe it finally makes sense to me.”

 

Scott’s smile widened impossibly and Malia thought maybe it would be better for the ground to swallow her up right then. 

 

“So when do you wanna write it?” He asked. 

 

“As soon as we can. I want it to be a part of his Christmas present,” Malia said. 

 

“Then we can start tonight while he's covering for Boyd.”

 

“Wait, what happened to Boyd?”

 

“He's sick and asked Stiles to fill in for him tonight.”

 

“Okay, then tonight it is.”

 

Scott nodded with a pleased smile and a gleam of amusement shining in his eyes. 

 

“Shut up,” Malia muttered, her face burning. 

 

“I didn't say anything!” 

 

Malia rolled her eyes and walked off.

  
  


-

 

“ISAAC!” Lydia shouted as she entered into their rehearsal space.

 

Isaac hid behind Kira, grabbing her arms so he could use her as a human shield. 

 

“What’d you do now, scarf boy?” Stiles asked.

 

“He posted  _ this! _ ” Lydia exclaimed angrily as she showed Stiles her phone.

 

It was a picture of Kira and Malia kissing from the night before alongside one of Isaac kissing Scott’s cheek from that morning with the caption ‘ _ The rise of Malira and Scisaac? ;) _ ’ posted on his instagram.

 

Stiles showed it to his bandmates who'd gathered behind him to look at it over his shoulder. 

 

“Now everyone and their mother are calling me to get the scoop on this incestous group of twenty somethings, meanwhile the nastier media outlets are using this as an opportunity to attack our image.” Lydia fumed. 

 

“Why’d you this?” Scott asked Isaac.

 

“I thought it’d be funny!” Isaac murmured.

 

Kira managed to get out of Isaac’s grip then twisted around to metaphorically throw Isaac to the wolves. 

 

Lydia grabbed him by his scarf and dragged him away somewhere where she could yell at him in private. 

 

Stiles sighed. “Why haven't we kicked him out of the band again?”

 

“Because he's our friend and we love him,” Kira said, though she looked exasperated with him too. 

 

“Stiles, the car’s here to pick you up,” Allison said, appearing from somewhere behind them. 

 

Malia made sure to get a goodbye kiss before Stiles was escorted out of the building by his bodyguard. 

 

“What now?” Asked Scott’s bodyguard, Jordan. “Are you guys still practicing or are we headed out?”

 

Malia looked at Scott, a silent gesture of ‘please say it for me’ that he often picked up on from his band mates. 

 

“We're still practicing.”

 

“Without Stiles?” Kira asked as Jordan went to relay the message to the other bodyguards. 

 

“Yeah. He kinda can't be here when we do this.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Malia needs our help to write a song for him,” Scott explained with that same bright smile he wore when she first told him. 

 

Kira looked at Malia for confirmation

 

“Um….please?” Malia asked.

 

Kira smiled. “Of course, Lia.”

 

“Why don't we start with the lyrics while we wait for Isaac?” Scott suggested. 

 

Malia nodded and grabbed her notebook from her bag. She’d tried writing a few songs by herself, but it wasn’t easy to pour your heart out in song form. 

 

“I tried writing some stuff, but they didn’t feel right,”Malia said, handing the notebook to Scott. 

 

He took it and sat on the edge of the stage to start reading, Kira and Malia joining him. Malia only chanced glances at them while they read, nervous about them reading something so personal to her. She had help write songs before, but they weren't love songs, especially ones talking about how  _ she  _ felt, so it made her anxious to wait for their thoughts. 

 

Isaac joined them a while later, oddly subdued as he took his turn to read Malia’s notebook. 

 

Scott turned to Malia after they filled Lydia in. “So, I like the one titled  _ Because of You.  _ I think it's the best fit for you to sing.”

 

“Sing? You want  _ me  _ to sing it?” Malia asked. 

 

“Yeah. I mean, it's _ your _ song.” Scott pointed out.

 

“And I don't think our image can take  _ me _ singing a love song to  _ your _ boyfriend anytime soon.” Kira added.

 

“It really can't.” Lydia said, side eyeing Isaac who hid his face behind Malia's notebook. 

 

Malia felt anxiety curl in her stomach. Singing her feelings wasn’t something she was sure she could do. 

-

 

Malia fidgeted nervously next to Kira, who offered a reassuring smile. They were about to give a special performance for iHeartRadio’s Christmas Jam where’d they alternate between their own song and Christmas songs, with the added bonus of Malia performing her song to Stiles. 

 

“He'll love it, Lia,” Isaac said, appearing next to them. 

 

“I hope so. I mean, are you sure its not too sappy? I trust Scott, but he's a hopeless romantic and-”

 

“Every love song’s a little sappy,” Isaac cut in,”that’s just how it is, but that’s not necessarily a bad thing.”

 

Malia barely had time to seek comfort in his words before one of the staff members urged them to get to their places. 

 

The first song on their set list was their hit single  _ Bleeding Hearts.  _ Malia was so nervous thinking about what was going to happen in four more song that she missed her cue.

 

She flushed and looked back at Scott who mouthed ‘ _ its okay _ ’ at her. 

 

Meanwhile, Isaac had kept playing, starting his part over seamlessly so Malia had another chance to come in on time. This time, Malia made her cue and ignored the worried look Stiles shot her from where he stood on the other side of Kira. 

 

For the next few songs, Malia forced herself to only think of the next note as she strummed her guitar and by the time they were to play Because of You, she was mostly calm. 

 

Kira announced they had a special treat for the audience who cheered excitedly before she ran off stage to retrieve a chair.

 

_ This is it _ , Malia thought, her heart racing so fast she was sure it’d beat right out of her chest. 

 

“What’s going on?” Stiles asked as Isaac took his guitar and Scott took his arm and led him to the chair Kira had now set in the middle of the stage.

 

“Just shut up and wait,” Isaac said as he passed by him to get to his keyboard. 

 

Malia took the mic Kira handed her and went to stand in front of Stiles who was staring at her in confusion. 

 

Once Kira picked up Stiles guitar and started strumming, Stiles seemed to finally catch on and he smiled at Malia. 

 

Malia blushed as she heard a collective _ awww  _ from the crowd as they too realized what was happening.  

 

Finally, it was time to sing,

  
  


_ “My barks always been worse than my bite _

_ And all I knew was how to fight, _

_ Couldn't dream of a better life, _

_ Thought itd all end with a jagged knife,” _

 

She paused to take a shaky breath. Stiles reached his hand out to her and she walked close enough to take it in her own. 

  
  


_ “It wasn't love at first sight and you weren't exactly a knight, _

_ But you looked at me with something warm and bright, _

_ And suddenly all those cheesy love songs made sense, _

_ So now I guess its time I add my two cents,” _

 

Stiles pulled her into his lap. 

 

_ Because of you I breathe a little easier, _

_ Because of you I-” _

 

Malia was cut off by Stiles kissing her. 

 

Cheers and wolf whistles filled the room. 

 

Malia pulled away and started singing again, never breaking eye contact with Stiles as she did. 

 

When the song ended, the crowd cheered and watched them closely. 

 

“Did you like it?” Malia asked nervously.

 

Stiles smiled at her softly, reaching over to touch her face, ”I loved it. I love you.”

 

Stiles held something up in his free hand and Malia gasped as she realized it was a ring. “You weren’t the only one who wanted to make tonight special.”

 

Malia leaned into his palm and they kissed again. 

 

“Is that a yes?” Stiles asked, pulling away after a moment. 

 

“You haven’t asked yet,” Malia pointed out with big smile. 

 

Stiles laughed. “Fair enough.”

 

Stiles cleared his throat,”Malia Tate, will you marry me?”

 

Malia pretended like she had to think about it before she answered with a resounding,”Yes!”

 

The crowd went wild, having heard everything from the mic Malia still had in her hand. 

 

The rest of the set went by in a blur and before they knew it, they were all at a local pub to celebrate. 


End file.
